Truth and Lies
by Pixiewolf3
Summary: Lemon SetoXSerenity - Serenity works hard, gets good grades and believes she truly has a fulfilled life. Until she meets Seto Kaiba that is. His passionate advances drive her to distraction. Is Serenity able to overcome her hesitation and fear or will she walk away?
1. Chapter 1 - A Chance Encounter

Serenity plucked at her damp t-shirt as she bent over the test booklet in front of her; the frantic scratching's of pen on paper, the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.

 _You'd think with all the tuition we pay they'd be able to afford a decent a/c system._

Thought Serenity Wheeler wistfully as she glanced up at the clock.

Tick. Another second slid away.

Tock. Always running out of time.

She tilted her head back down to her test paper, forcing herself to concentrate.

It had been a long four years of University, the results of this test would determine her future. Next summer she would either be a doctor or she wouldn't.

"Times up, pencil's down. Please pass your test booklets to the end of the row and wait to be excused." Serenity dropped her pencil and stretched her arms luxuriously out in front of herself. Test booklet safely on its way to decide her fate she collected her things and exited the room. Glancing down at her watch she sighed. All she wanted to do now was to go home and do nothing, unfortunately for her school wasn't cheap.

5 minutes later she squinted, shading her eyes under the sudden intensity of the sun. Taking a 4 hour test in a windowless room tended to make one sensitive to such things. She made her way past the parking lot and down the sidewalk along the sprawling end of campus. She never ceased to be impressed by the beauty and grace of the old buildings. Lush green ivy crawling along the ancient stone. Stained glass windows shinning in the bright sunlight.

She walked with purpose, her long legs moving her past the buildings and off campus. It wasn't long before her destination came into sight. Baby Dragon Café.

Ding. "Order up table 21." Shouted a portly man in an apron.

"I'm here, I'm here," shouted Serenity over the noises of the kitchen. The room was hot and cramped and full of all sorts of appetizing smells. It was also chaos. Today's shift was theoretically to be quiet, the way Cafés near campus were supposed to be during the summer. Serenity put down her serving tray and straightened the collar of her blouse before picking up her tray again and piling on the plates. It had been a long night but her shift was nearly over. She took a step forward when her manger Jake burst into the room a pained expression on his face.

"Serenity, I need a favour."

Serenity shifted the weight of her tray slightly in her hands and stifled a groan. She knew what was coming.

"Looks like we are shorthanded tonight. Some sort of tournament going on down the street. I need to ask everyone to put in an extra couple of hours; we need to stay open longer than usual. The owner you see is one of the bigwigs running the tournament and what he says goes."

Serenity opened her mouth to speak but before she could get the words out he was already on his way out the door. She sighed and turned to look at the chef. Charles just shrugged at her and went back to work. Serenity turned back to the door and put on her best smile before walking out the door with her tray.

It was a full 2 hours later before Serenity had any time to relax. Most of the customers had been served. The café now only held a few tournament participants camped out in the corner locked in what looked like a heated debate. Serenity leaned heavily against the counter just out of sight of the guests. Thankfully her night was almost over. She turned when she heard her friend and colleague Marika come through the door from the kitchen. She gave her friend a tired smile. Marika grinned back at Serenity, her smile bright as always. Serenity never ceased to be amazed by her friends' seemingly boundless energy.

"Serenity you'll never believe who just walked in!"

Serenity almost grimaced at all the excitement and boundless energy in her friends' voice.

"I'm way too tired right now." Thought Serenity before she answered.

"Umm. Who?"

"Seto Kaiba!" Squealed Marika just a bit too loudly.

"Seto Kaiba is here in this restaurant. Sitting at one of our tables," whispered Marika conspiratorially. Serenity nodded not entirely sure what sort of reaction she should be having. Her past with Seto Kaiba was not something she wanted to reminisce about. Even letting her friend know she was already well acquainted with Seto Kaiba was not an option.

"Yay?" Agreed Serenity cautiously. Marika didn't seem to notice as she continued her diatribe.

"He's just so cute and like rich and um cute and smart and um I was wondering if I-could-have-your-table-since-he's-sitting-in-your-section?"

Serenity blinked at Marika.

"Seto is sitting in my section?" Asked Serenity after a long moment of trying to deduce what her friend had just said.

"And you want to trade?" Marika nodded sagely at Serenity, her hands clasped in front of her as if in prayer. Serenity took some time to compose herself before continuing. She didn't want her friend to know just how relieved she was. Serenity didn't want anything to do with Seto Kaiba. Based off her short experience with him and her brother's description of the man, he wasn't the kind of person Serenity wanted to be around.

"Take whatever table you want," grinned Serenity.

"But you owe me a smoothie."

"Deal. Oh thank you so much," squealed Marika, before lunging at Serenity with a hug.

"Ahem. If you too ladies are finished." Serenity and Marika both turned their heads in the direction of the door and the man standing there.

"We have a few more tables left and our VIP guest before we can call it a night."

Serenity and Marika both nodded in unison and took a step away from each other before following their manager Jake back into the kitchen.

"Serenity picked up her last order of the evening from the kitchen, passing a grinning Marika. She wondered how meeting someone like Seto Kaiba could make anyone feel that happy. And Marika practically glowed. Serenity walked to her last table and began setting the orders down. She set her last plate down and was about to ask if anyone needed anything else when a man sitting at the table slammed his fist down. The impact on the lacquered wood surface shook dishes and knocked over glasses. Serenity stepped back quickly partly out of surprise and partly to avoid getting wet.

"No! No! No! You call this food. This is disgusting." Sputtered the man, his face reddening with anger. Serenity was a bit taken aback. She had rarely seen anyone get so angry over food. She took a second to look around the man's table at the other guests. None of them made eye contact with her, nor did any of them seem surprised by the unfolding situation.

"Hey chicky, are you gonna do something about it or are you stupid. This…food…is…inedible." Said the man enunciating his last sentence slowly. Serenity felt her spine straighten as she brought her gaze back to the man. She stared directly at him, taking in his almost comically red face and the tiny white spittle that had formed at the corner of his mouth. Then she smiled.

"Sir. If you are unsatisfied with your meal-" Her voice quavered for a moment. She wanted to take another step back but knew that would be seen as a sign of weakness. The man hadn't even tried his food and he was making a scene. Serenity stood her ground as the back of the man's chair hit the floor as he stood. The room fell dead silent and Serenity could feel all eyes on her.

 _Out of the pan and into the fire_.

She thought as she steeled herself. Smiling Serenity took a step forward,

"Sir, if you are unsatisfied with your meal I'm sure I can provide you with alternative choices." Serenity paused to take a breath and saw the angry man open his mouth to speak. She forged on ahead, raising her voice slightly the way she had seen Yugi do in his matches.

"Or if you are still unsatisfied I can get the manager of this establishment and we can work out a solution that will fulfill your needs." She waited for his response patiently. Serenity felt a cold shadow pass behind her but she forced herself not to waver, not to turn her back.

He opened his mouth once more and then eyes darting to just over her left shoulder, he closed it again. He picked up his chair and sat down, mumbling something incoherent about water. Before Serenity could turn she felt the shadow recede, melting into the other shadows of the restaurant.

Serenity turned and headed back to the kitchen, careful not the meet the eyes of any of the other patrons. She knew that they had all witnessed the scene; she didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing how rattled she was. When she finally reached the relative privacy of the kitchen she let out a shaky breath, trying to calm her frayed nerves. After a few moments she left the kitchen and caught the manager's eye and motioning him over.

"Serenity. I saw part of what happened. Are you okay?" Serenity took a second to answer.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little surprised is all. Can you go out and make sure everything is okay with them. I think they would rather speak to you anyways." She felt a little defeated having to ask for help but that was his job after all and he would never begrudge her his aid. She waited for him to enthusiastically agree like he usually did with problem customers, instead he looked away and then down, picking nervously at a button on his jacket.

"Ah well, it's been taken care of. You see that man was, er, a duelist from the Tournament. He uh has been handled."

 _What does handled mean?_

Thought Serenity as she took a step forward toward the dining room. She tensed when she felt her manager Jake's hand on her arm it was as if he could read the question on her mind.

"It's been handled and there are no other guests to take care of this evening. It's okay now. It's been a long night for everyone." He gave her a lopsided smile, letting his hand fall away from her arm before walking back into the kitchen without another word.

Serenity meanwhile walked out into the silence that was now the empty dining room. Even the music that usually played softly in the background was turned off. She was somehow unnerved by the empty space. It wasn't like this wasn't familiar to her. Often at the end of the evening she cleaned up the empty dining room. It was different somehow this night. The café had still had a few guests only a few moments ago. It was as if they had all left in a hurry.

\- _**3 Days Later**_

Serenity waved goodbye to her colleagues, locking the front door of the Baby Dragon as she exited. It had been 3 days since the angry customer and only now was she feeling like things were getting back to normal. She made one last check of the dining room before heading to the kitchen to turn off the lights. She said goodnight to her manager huddled in his tiny office just off the kitchen. He replied not bothering to look away from his work. She continued to the back door, unlocked and pushed it open. The alley was well lit in front of the door as a safety precaution since this was the way most of the staff left. She turned right and she saw him. She knew instantly who he was. She forced herself to stand her ground as Seto Kaiba stood unmoving in front of her. She felt a curious coolness surround her and shivered.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba."

He lifted an eyebrow at her and stepped aside. Even though she had only seen him a few times she had no trouble recognizing Seto Kaiba. She recognized the familiar solitary quality that surrounded him like a shroud. His striking face gave away nothing, no emotion, no interest.

She turned anticipating that Seto had walked away, but there he stood watching her.

At first study, she would have judged him as cold, an icy fortress of a man who guarded himself against any and all. But there must have been heat. It took more than discipline and intelligence to rise so high so young. It took ambition, and to Serenity's mind, ambition was a flammable fuel.

Without warning, he turned his head, and looked directly into Serenity's eyes.

It was surprise that had her resisting the urge to smooth down the front of her clothes. It was will that kept her from blinking or shifting her gaze. For one humming minute they stared at each other.

He spoke first, his voice cool and unhurried.

"I just wanted to make sure it was you."

"What?" She was taken off guard by the silky deep tone of his voice. Then there was movement at the mouth of the ally as a couple walked by laughing. She turned her head in the direction of the sound and when she turned her head back again, he was gone.

Retreating down the street, Serenity frowned; her puzzlement growing.

 _Had he been waiting for me?_

She felt herself hesitating when her thoughts drifted to her reaction to his presence.

She dismissed the thought as being ridiculous as she walked towards the Tournament venue. Its high walls and glistening mirrored glass made it look eerily similar to an ice fortress. She checked her phone for the latest news on the games. Her brother had made it to the semi-finals and she had promised to cheer him on that evening afterword. Despite the warmth of the evening and her coat she shivered once as she walked through venue gate. The high glass walls, reflecting the lights of the city creating the illusion that it shimmered. She could hear the faraway roar of the crowd inside and the everyday sounds of people as they hurried by her. Glancing at her phone she noted the time and hurried to the main arena to see her brother and his friends. The place never ceased to amaze her. When she entered the arena she paused to take in the scene before her. A large scoreboard hung over the centre of the arena. He brother's score flashed to the centre just as a loud cheer erupted from the crowd. Serenity cursed to herself, she was just in time to see her brother beat his opponent. She had missed the entire match. She sighed. There was nothing she could do. Work came first. Joey would understand. Her phone buzzed once in her hand, a text from her brother filling her screen.

"Where are u? Going to the winners lounge."

"K" She texted back.

Wading through the crowds of people Serenity found the arching entrance marked "winner's lounge'. Flashing her VIP pass. Having a brother as a contestant had its perks. She walked into the winner's lounge. A better name would have been winner's ballroom / throne room / freezer.

She slipped her hands into her jacket pockets as she walked into the huge glistening space. People milled about everywhere, laughing, drinking and even casually dueling. She spotted her brother and his friends near the front of the room, closest to what she could only describe as a throne on a dais. To the left of her brother and his friends she saw Seto again and watched with interest as a tall leggy woman clung to him, as he bent his head and murmured to her. She felt her stomach tighten as Seto laid a hand on the woman's right cheek, kissed her left before stepping back and turning to speak with the man standing next to him. His conversation with the man was brief before he starting walking in her direction.

She froze. Watching with something akin to excitement and horror as Seto walked towards her.

He stopped in front of her and as he had less than an hour before, met her eyes. She thought she caught a flash of something in them, curiosity, impatience, heat. Then it was gone and they were simply cool, blue, and unfathomable.

"I'd like to speak with you," she said when they faced each other, trying to keep her expression as neutral as his.

"Do make it a habit of waiting for waitresses outside of Café's?"

His expression remained impassive as he considered his answer. She clenched and unclenched her hands in the pockets of her jacket trying to relieve them of the cold.

"I have an interest in that establishment," he said simply.

"You're freezing, Serenity."

"What did you mean you wanted to be sure it was me?" Serenity bit back a shiver ignoring his peculiar comment.

"It's nothing." He replied nonchalantly. He sounded almost bored to Serenity. It was pissing her off.

"Fine. If you're not going to give me straight answer." She felt surprised by her sudden feeling of disappointment as she turned to walk away.

Any minute, he thought, she would start shivering. The rest of the tournament guests were wearing heavy clothing. He took in her poorly cut hair, long, around a very interesting face. Tall, eyes the colour of honeycombs. Intelligent, stubborn, sexy. He found he had an unmistakable urge to get to know her better and he had no idea why.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable to talk someplace warmer?"

His sudden question caught her off guard. By the time she had turned to face him, he turned and walked away from her. Frustrated, Serenity walked quickly to catch up. It wasn't until they had crossed the entire length of the room that she realized they were leaving the winner's lounge. One look over her shoulder told her no one had noticed their exit.

She turned back to Seto and was surprised to see they stood in front of an open door, where there had been no door. She looked from door to Seto as he gestured for her to walk through. On the other side of the door was dark car, engine already running, a driver standing at attention next to the open car door. PSA ads warning her about 'stranger danger' danced through her head as hesitated at the door before stepping into the car. She felt the warmth of the car sweep through her as she let herself lean back against the supple leather of the seats.

"Now then." Seto slid in beside her, slipping his phone into his pocket. Something platinum winked at his wrist as he leaned over to fasten her seatbelt for her. She stiffened as he leaned over her; the unexpected warmth of his body against hers excited her. She bit back a moan, hoped desperately he wouldn't notice the heat that had crept in her cheeks. He smelled amazing.

She waited until Seto had settled back in his seat before she asked her question again. "What did you mean you wanted to be sure it was me?"

"I saw what happened between you and that customer. Your handling of the situation was." He paused very briefly. "Favourable."

Her stomach fluttered. She turned her head to look out the window of the car. His unexpected compliment had caught her off guard.

"At the time I didn't recognize you." She felt his eyes on the back of her head, blue and intense. And beautiful.

"After some research I learned who that waitress was. Miss Wheeler." He buckled his own seatbelt, wondering if he made her as nervous she made him.

"Where too?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's Be Friends?

Serenity loved days like today. It had been an easy shift at work, plus a few great tips thrown in.

He stood at the entrance, eyes scanning the room slowly before settling on her. She felt herself flush involuntarily before managing to suppress her surprise and the other awkward emotions she didn't care to examine. She still couldn't believe she had gotten into his car. To be fair it wasn't like they had been alone, there was a driver. She inwardly cringed at the weak justification. Serenity trusted her intuition and it told her that Seto was dangerous, just not to her. She relaxed a little as she watched her manager Jake awkwardly greeting Seto. Jake turned slowly, and to her surprise stared directly at her, a look of confusion on his face before quickly turning back to Seto and gesturing to Serenity's horror, her section. She stood dumb-founded as Seto sat at one of her tables, never taking his eyes off of her. Meanwhile Jake hurried up to her, startling her, forcing her to break eye contact with Seto.

"Serenity, he asked for you." Serenity only nodded at Jake's words.

"Why?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper now.

"I have no idea," replied Serenity. Jake lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Honest." She returned a little taken aback by the look he was giving her. She knew Seto had a reputation for being a bit of a playboy but she hoped Jake thought a little better of her. Before she could add more to her defense Jake shook his head.

"Well he has requested you. So get out there." Serenity bit back a snarky comment.

Seto sat quietly at the table amidst whispers from the other dinners in the room. They were obviously excited to see someone as rich and famous as he was in their midst. His eyes scanned the restaurant in front of him. She stepped closer to the table until she was close enough to brush his shoulder with her hand. She forced herself to meet his eyes.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"It's good to see you again Serenity." His deep voice fairly hummed over her. She ignored the heat building in her stomach and continued, "We have some rather nice wines this evening."

"I'm not interested in wines." He growled, sending shivers down her spine. Serenity felt her mouth suddenly go dry.

"I'll um, come back in a few minutes, give you more time to decide." Whispered Serenity as she turned to leave. Seto's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Not hurting her, only holding her. Their bodies kept the rest of the customers and staff from seeing what was happening. Her breath backed up in her lungs, time all but slowing to a crawl. His hand was warm and jolted something long buried, awake inside her gut.

"Serenity." He said her name softly. She felt that heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She took a hesitant step forward, her fingers brushing his shoulder.

"I would like to see you again. Sometime. Outside this place." She looked at him skeptically.

"I don't-" She tried to respond before he cut her off. She found she enjoyed the ripple of annoyance that crossed his face.

"You remind me of someone I once knew."

She didn't know how to respond so she said the only thing she could think of.

"Yes."

He let his hand slide away from her wrist. Her skin still tingled from where he had touched it. She put her arm down and took a step away from him.

A heavy silence fell between them.

"I um, finish in an hour," was all she could think to say. He nodded his head once almost imperceptibly.

"I will have a coffee please," he said, handing her the unopened menu.

She brought him his coffee. Neither said another word to the other.

An hour later, long past when he had finished his coffee he continued to sit at his table. Sometimes watching her, sometimes checking his phone. She had expected him to leave and come back, not wait for her. Maybe he expects me to chicken out and not meet with him she wondered. She sighed. She would have chickened out she knew. Even now she was contemplating slipping out the back door at the end of her shift but some part of her knew he would somehow know and catch her leaving.

 _Paranoia much Serenity_.

Out of nowhere, an earlier conversation with Marika about potential dating prospects popped into her head unannounced and she blushed. No way was Seto Kaiba boyfriend material. Well at least not for someone like her. Then she wondered if she was just the woman of the week. Someone he could satisfy his lusts with and be done with her. Why would he pursue her when he had any number of beautiful women to call on? She put the thought out of her mind; it didn't make sense for her to try to figure out the mind of Seto Kaiba. Yugi and Joey and the others had spent years trying to figure him out and it only served to drive a wedge between them all in the end. But that had been years ago. She didn't even think Seto even dueled anymore. Besides, she mentally kicked herself.

 _Aren't I getting a little ahead of myself? Whatever is going on in Seto's head I find it hard to believe he's thinking about dating me._

"Serenity? Are you okay? Serenity?"

Serenity turned her head towards the sound of her name and her eyes met the concerned eyes of her manager Jake.

"Um yes." She couldn't believe how zoned out she had been. How long had Jake been there she wondered. He smiled at her, and seemed genuinely relieved to see that she was okay. She smiled back at him. She didn't want to worry him. The last few days had been just as busy for him as they had been for her and she worried about the stress he was under from the owner and she didn't want to add to it.

"I'm fine really. A lot on my mind lately." She didn't really want to go into the fact that the real reason for her concern was sitting in the dining room. Serenity's watched beeped once.

"Would you mind if I head out Jake, my shift is over?" He nodded once before walking to his office.

Five minutes later she stood at the door to the dining room and breathed in and then out again trying to reign in her nerves. She pushed the door open. The dining room was empty.

She looked around, confused. Why would he sit around waiting for her and then leave she wondered. She walked through the dining room scanning every inch feeling herself growing more and more disappointed. It surprised her.

She walked out the door and felt the cool late evening air fill her lungs.

"Serenity." His voice made her jump a little and her heart rate speed up. She turned and saw that he was leaning nonchalantly against the wall just outside the door.

"I-I thought you had left when I didn't see you inside." His looked at her for a long moment before answering.

"I didn't think it would be prudent for your coworkers to see us leaving together. I have somewhat of a reputation."

Serenity couldn't help but blink at him; feeling a sudden dizzying sense of relief flood over her at his response.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She hoped all he wanted to do was talk. Most of her anyway. She forced the last thought away. It had been careless of her to think that sort of thing.

He straightened up, turning and started walking down the street all in one motion. It took her a second to realize he was leaving her behind. She had to jog a little ways before she caught up to him and was able to match his measured pace.

They walked in silence all the way to the park down the street where he sat on a bench, draping his arms across the back in that 'I am Seto Kaiba and I own everything' way he did things.

Uncomfortable, Serenity remained standing, not facing him but not completely turned away, like an animal ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. She had been determined to let him speak first but her curiosity overwhelmed her before her good sense could make itself known.

"What do you want from me?" She winced, her words sounded crass even to her.

He waited patiently, his eyes fixed on hers. Her embarrassment over her words and his silence forced her to look away and then down. She hated this. His response was careful and reflective, two characteristics she would never have associated with the Seto Kaiba she knew from years ago.

"There comes a time in our lives when we have to ask ourselves, who are we and what do we want. I am Seto Kaiba entrepreneur and business owner, and I want to get to know you. You, Serenity Wheeler, interest me."

She probably would have blushed if she hadn't been so confused. She heard the rustle of fabric as Seto came to his feet and closed the distance between them.

"It's very simple Serenity, I have lived my life surrounded by people who both want something from me and are frightened by me. I want more. I want to spend time with someone I choose to spend time with, who doesn't want anything from me and who isn't frightened of me. And above all, wants to spend time with me."

She nodded, surprised by his candor. She suspected that he was rarely this open with his feelings with anyone save for Mokuba.

"And if I say no?" Asked Serenity turning so she faced him, her amber eyes meeting his.

"Then we go our separate ways."

"What do you want?" Her question caught him off-guard she knew. She saw something flicker though his eyes at her question before it was gone and replaced by his usual calm. It surprised her to know there were cracks in his armour. That he was a normal person underneath. She felt herself blush at the thought of what might be underneath the suit that probably cost more than her rent.

"Friends! I – I can be your friend." She had blurted it out. She kicked herself mentally for being so socially awkward around men. Why couldn't I just let him answer she wondered. But she knew the answer.

 _What am I so afraid of?_

The unfamiliar emotions she felt just being around Seto for a few minutes talking had created such a strong reaction in her she shuttered to think how she would handle more.

She took in his puzzled reaction to her outburst and fought the urge to fidget.

"Friends?" The sound of his voice as he acknowledged her request made her heart flutter unexpectedly.

Serenity stuck out her hand out in front of her self.

"Hi, my name is Serenity and it's nice to meet you. You are an interesting person to and I would like to get to know you. If you don't mind."


	3. Chapter 3 – A Challenger Enters

Serenity stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, eyes wide open willing herself to sleep. She felt like a kid at X-mas waiting until morning so she could open her presents. She couldn't figure it out, never before had making a new friend made her so excited. He was probably the most interesting person she had ever met. They had talked about everything, from her moving to Domino to live closer to her brother, her surgery for her eyesight, her dreams of going to medical school to become a doctor and her fears about moving away from home in a few months. Her mind was still reeling from his tales of travelling around the world, dealing with criminals, his step-stepfathers legacy, the pressures of business, and being an orphan. They're experiences had been so different, but they shared so many things in common it was a bit scary. Serenity had been shocked to find, Seto had an almost geek level obsession with Anime. An obsession that nearly rivaled her own.

And he made her laugh.

They had talked and laughed together for hours until finally both of them sat in silence watching the sun rise from that bench in the park. Their hands had touched then. His fingers resting on top of hers as they sat together. Serenity flushed at the memory of it. She felt a tingle of pain in her heart at how close she felt to him in such a short amount of time.

 _We are friends. Nothing more. It was an accident._

The thought eased her worries. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes finally feeling herself relax into sleep.

Keys jingled in the door to the apartment she shared with her mother. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed fear burying itself in the pit of her stomach until she heard a familiar expletive on the other side of the door and the sound of keys hitting the floor. She smiled and swung herself out of bed, heading over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to the person standing on the other side.

Her brother stood sheepishly in the hallway keys in hand.

"Joey! What are you doing here so early?" He scratched at the back of his neck and walked past her into the kitchen. She shut the door behind him and locked it. His head was already deep in the fridge when she arrived in the kitchen moments behind him.

"What I can't visit my little sis and my ma?" Serenity rolled her eyes and looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Joey its 8 am and mom is working the early shift this week. You're lucky I don't have work today or I would seriously kill you." Joey's head popped up out of the fridge, giving his sister a lopsided grin.

"Oh well sorry sis. I just got off work when I got this call from Tristan, you remember Tristan right? He just finished University and he's back in town. Well turns out he remembers you." Serenity sighed and slid onto a stool as Joey turned his attention back to the fridge.

"Okay? More words please Joey." Exclaimed Serenity impatiently.

"Well he wants to go out with you."

Serenity felt herself freeze at her brother's sudden declaration. She was literally speechless as she tried desperately to remember who exactly Tristan was. She remembered vaguely a friend of Joey's who had a huge crush on her but that had been years ago.

"Huh?"

"Yah sis I ran into him and he mentioned how he saw you in the park and it brought it all back or something. To be honest I wasn't really payin' that much attention you know."

Serenity's heart skipped a beat and she had to work hard to keep the panic out of her voice,

"Joey this is really important. Did he mention anything else maybe?"

"Nah just something about how seeing you brought it all back and that I should ask if you were free sometime to hang out."

Serenity breathed out slowly, forcing a smile on her face, grateful Joey hadn't bothered to turn on any of the lights in the kitchen. Maybe Tristan had seen her with Seto in the park and was sending her a message via her brother. Go see him or what. She didn't think he was the kind of person who would blackmail her but she didn't see any other option but to go meet with him. She silently cursed Seto for complicating her life. She hesitated weighing her options.

"Tell him I would be glad to meet up with him. Although to be honest I'm surprised you're setting this up. I thought you were supposed to be super protective?"

Joey grinned at her, "Nah your love life is not my business and from here on out I know nothing."

He punched her playfully in the shoulder as he walked past her into the living room. On a whim she grabbed his arm as he walked past.

"I'll hold you to that."

Joey grinned back at her before pulling his phone from his pocket and texting.

"There all set."

"All what? What did you just do Joey?" Serenity felt panic rise inside at the sight of Joey's grin.

"I just texted Tristan your number."

"Joey how could you!"

"You said it was okay. I'm just getting all the awkward stuff out of the way. Really you should be thanking me." Joey flashed her a toothy grin before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"But. But." Started Serenity just as her phone dinged once. She pulled it slowly from her pocket, feeling dread wash over her as she saw Tristan's name flash across the screen.

"Well aren't you going to reply?"

"Joey-"

"He's my friend and he asked for one date. Coffee that's it. And frankly sis your single he's single so why not?"

Serenity opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself. He was right. She didn't have a good reason. She didn't know Tristan. She hadn't seen him in 4 years. A lot had changed in that time. Even her brother whom she thought would never change was not the person he was 4 years ago. He had matured a great deal.

She sighed, "Okay."

She touched the screen of her phone and replied to Tristan.

Later that day, Serenity walked through the doors of her favourite coffee shop and scanned the room slowly. She tried to picture Tristan in her mind but couldn't quite remember his features clearly.

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned to face a dark haired, dark eyed man. He didn't look at all like she had expected.

"Serenity?" He asked.

She nodded and turned around to face him.

"Tristan?"

He grinned at her, laugh lines appearing around the corners of his eyes. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"It's been a long time I suppose. Have you ordered?"

She shook her head. And stepped up to the counter with him. She still couldn't believe she had ever met this person before. He wasn't what she had expected.

 _What did I expect?_

The thought startled her. Had she been so sure only a few minutes ago that Tristian was someone not worth getting to know. She banished the thought and took the coffee from the barista before heading to a table in a secluded corner.

They sat and she closed her eyes, breathing in the rich aroma of her beverage. When she opened her eyes she found Tristan's eyes on her, his expression unreadable.

She found herself blushing, and unconsciously touching her face with her hand.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, your expression. It was beautiful."

Serenity felt her heart speed up at the compliment. She wondered if it was a line but his smile was so disarming she thought he was just being honest.

"So you're back from University?"

"Yah I guess I couldn't stay away after all. Plus my family is here, my friends, my life. What about you? Tell me what have you been up to since we saw each other last?"

She relaxed back into her chair, forgetting her hesitation and nervousness and started to tell him about the last 4 years. It surprised her to learn that he was actually as nervous as she was to meet after so long.

She sipped her coffee watching him from under lashes as he told her about himself. He wore a plain white dress shirt and jeans. He looked relaxed and confident. His long lean figure draped across the chair. She found her eyes focusing again on his face. He had a kind smile. Everything about him struck her as open and honest.

 _Not at all like Seto Kaiba._

She choked on her coffee.

"Hey. You alright."

"I'm." Cough. Cough. "Fine." Cough. "Too Hot." Cough.

"Here let me get you some water." Tristian stood and walked to the counter.

 _Where did that thought come from?_

 _Why would I compare Tristan to Seto?_

She closed her eyes and sighed. Granted she did have a very strong reaction to Seto, but they were friends. Tristan returned to their table and handed her a bottle of water. His fingers brushing hers.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

She looked down at her watch and gasped. It was already past dinner time.

"Oh I need to get home."

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure!"

He smiled back at her and stood walking towards the exit.

She felt herself smile back at him as he opened the door for her. She breathed in the sweet summer night as Tristian stepped out behind her, his hand sliding into hers. She felt herself smile as they walked together hand in hand.

It almost felt right.

They walked in silence to the end of the block.

"Hey look at that!"

She looked up and saw a crowd of paparazzi blocking their path.

"Probably a celebrity or something. Hey lets go this way, we can cut around the back and don't have to try and get through that crowd."

They turned down a street and into a deserted alley behind the restaurant, the sun dipping below the horizon. They walked in silence together. Serenity was suddenly very aware of his warm body next to hers.

"You know Serenity. I have to be honest with you. I am very interested in getting to know you."

She stopped walking and looked up at him. His eyes seemed to burn in the twilight of the setting sun. She had to admit, she did like him more than she expected she would. She had no reason to say no.

"Um Sure." Her voice sounded small to her ears. Men and dating had never been something she was good at. She had always tried to avoid it as much as possible. If you never put yourself out there you could never be disappointed. But Tristan truly seemed nice and genuine and she probably should be dating someone like him.

"You really are beautiful." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She felt the roughness of a brick wall beneath her fingertips and wondered when they had moved. A light in the alley flicked to life a few meters away as Tristian brushed a finger across her lips.

BAM.

A door slammed open in the alley shattering the moment. Before Serenity could turn towards the noise she heard a car start and lights flare to life. Momentarily blinded she shielded her eyes with her hand as she saw two figures dart towards the car.

A women in a dress and a man.

"Seto!" The word was out of her mouth the instant they made eye contact with each other. In that instant time stopped. He was so beautiful it took her breath away. In that instant she wanted him more than she wanted anything. Before she knew what she was doing she had taken a half a step forward. Suddenly filled with an almost animalistic need to be with him. To have his hands on her, her lips revenging her.

"Seto hurry up we need to go."

"Serenity let's get out of here." Tristan grabbed Serenity's hand just as Seto's companion pulled him forward in the opposite direction, away from Serenity.

The spell broken Serenity let herself be pulled forward, stunned, her mind racing. She was shocked by her reaction to seeing him. It both scared and excited her.

"I can't believe how popular Kaiba has become. The women he was with looks familiar. Do you recognize her? Serenity? Earth to Serenity."

"Her name is Blair."

Serenity surprised herself with how calm she sounded. She felt anything but calm.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that guy. Brings back memories you know. Ah what a time we had. Back then I thought it was all just a big adventure. Now I see how dangerous some of it was."

His laugh brought her back to herself and she smiled back at him.

"Well here we are."

She looked around and noticed her plain boring apartment standing in front of them.

"Goodnight Tristan. I had a good time."

Serenity smiled back at him and was about to turn to leave when he pulled her to him and kissed her. His lips brushing hers softly, gently. Warmth filled her as he deepened the kiss. His hand pressing firmly against her back, holding her hard against him.

And then he let her go.

"Goodnight Serenity. I meant what I said. I do want to get to know you."

And then he was walking away down the street.

Serenity touched her fingers to her lips and smiled.

Beep.

Absentmindedly she pulled her phone from her pocket and glanced at the name displayed on the screen.

 _Huh. Unknown number?_

"Hi Serenity, are you free tomorrow? Seto"

 _It was her._

Seto stood leaning against his bedroom door, the glow from his cell phone the only light in the room.

 _Tsk. What am I doing?_

The light from his phone dimmed and he resisted the urge to throw it across the room. However satisfying it would have been he needed to get control of himself.

He needed to pull himself back from the dark edges of his mind.

She had been with someone. A man. And they were standing very close.

His hand tightened around his phone as he imagined Serenity's face as her companion slid his hands over her skin.

 _Was she with him now?_

He uncurled his fingers and turned his phone over. The screen remained stubbornly dark.

 _Why did I text her?_

He felt the shadows in his mind whispering seductively.

 _Why would she want to be with you?_

He slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor of his bedroom. The shadows surrounding him.

"You will never amount to anything." A familiar man's voice.

Slap.

"Did you hear me boy? Are you listening or are you just stupid?" The man was shouting now. His breath foul. Flecks of spittle landing on Seto's 12 year old face.

"I didn't take you and your half-wit brother in just so you can disappoint me."

12 year old Seto started to cry.

"You disgust me."

DING.

Seto stared blankly at the phone is hand struggling to comprehend the sound. A message flashed bright, lighting up the room.

"Hey Seto. Yes I am. Can't wait to see u! Text me when your finished work and we can meet up somewhere."

He stood up.

Already the memories were slipping back into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4 - What's Your Fantasy?

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far - your encouraging words make me want to write faster.

~ Pixiewolf

* * *

Serenity walked slowly through the park next to her apartment, her hand clutched tightly around her coffee cup. She breathed in deeply, letting the rich aroma of coffee wash over her. It was the start of another boiling hot summer day. It didn't matter. She sipped slowly as she walked, savouring the taste. She was on her way to meet Seto at his office. She savoured these few precious moments during the summer the schedule gods gave her with no school and no work.

It seemed like no time at all before she was standing in front of the modern glass building that dominated Domino's skyline on a clear day. She was just about to enter when she noticed Seto exiting the building from an adjacent door. As always, just the sight of him gave her a quick inner jolt. His face was like a painting, the sheer beauty of it, framed by rich brown hair, was forever a surprise to her. She waved awkwardly at him, suddenly self-conscious.

 _I wonder if he will ask me about last night?_

She dropped her hand into her pocket trying to look confident and casual, failing miserably at both. And then he was just there, standing in front of her. The sun making him glow like some sort of fallen angel. It took her breath away. She felt the blush of embarrassment creep into her face as she clutched awkwardly at the words stuck in her throat. It was as if the confident and bold woman from the time before had vanished and had been replaced by a girl experiencing the first blush of romance.

She breathed out and gathered her courage. She would not lose to her fears, or self-doubt.

"Hi Seto. Ready for lunch." She couldn't help herself. She smiled at him. She really had been excited to see him.

He couldn't help himself. He brought his hand up to cup her face. Her smile had sent his heart racing. No one had ever smiled at him like that. Her honey coloured eyes filled with joy and excitement and mischief. Suddenly very aware that he was in public he moved his hand to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear before shoving his hand into his pocket.

"My car is waiting."

He turned trying desperately to regain some semblance of control over his emotions. He had never met anyone who could shake his normally iron clad self-control. He felt the mask of his composure slip neatly back into place during the few seconds it took them to reach the waiting car. He turned back to Serenity holding his hand out for her. He stifled his annoyance when she hesitated to take his outstretched hand.

"I don't bite."

She narrowed her eyes at him and took his hand, letting him help her into the car before sliding in after her. He stifled a laugh as he watched her scramble to reach for her seatbelt before he had a chance to help her. His mind wandered back to the first time he had offered her a ride in his car. He had no idea what had possessed him to reach across her. Just the memory of the feeling of her against him was enough to break his careful self-control.

 _I wonder what she tastes like?_

He could feel his body react to the thought of tasting her. Of having her all to himself. He banished the thought as he buckled himself in. The car pulled smoothly away from the curb as they headed towards one of his favourite lunch spot near the waterfront. They sat in silence for a time. Silence didn't bother Seto. He actually preferred it in most cases to the banal conversation of most of the people he was forced to speak too. But now in this moment he felt the silence to be oppressive. It didn't help that Serenity had settled herself as far from him as possible. She seemed to be utterly engrossed with looking out the window of the car her hands clasped loosely in her lap. He found himself with the overwhelming urge to touch her.

 _I would be easy to make her yours. To bend her to your will._

He felt his hand move from his leg down to the seat between them before he stopped it suddenly, the realization of what he was about to do hitting him.

The car stopped. He heard the click of her seatbelt and the door open, derailing his train of thought. Pulling off his jacket and dropping it in the car before closing the door. He walked around to where Serenity was standing and then started walking across the street. After a few seconds he noticed he was alone. Turning around he saw Serenity running to catch up. He gave her a questioning look.

"I've never seen you without your jacket. You look different." He heard her hesitation at the word different and raised an eyebrow.

"Um no not different. That sounds weird right? Oh this isn't right. All I wanted to say was that you look good without your jacket and now I sound silly. I'm sor-"

He couldn't help himself. His lips met hers. And everything stopped. And she moved into him. He slid his hand around until it cupped the back of her neck. His tongue slipped between her lips, his other hand sliding across her denim clad hip to the hem of her shirt and across the naked expanse of her lower back. It was the mouth, just that generous and tempting mouth he'd thought he'd wanted. But the moment he'd tasted it, he'd wanted all of her. She was pressed against him her small, firm breasts pressed again his chest. He could hear the hum of passion that sounded in her throat, all but taste it as her mouth moved eagerly on his. He wanted to forget the patience and control he'd taught himself to live by, and just ravage. Here. The violence of the need all but erupted inside him. Here and now. He would have too had she not in that moment pulled away from him, panting and flushed her hand resting against his chest.

She felt herself go rigid; still, she only stood there, the breath backing up in her lungs and her pulse throbbing hard and thick.

"I've never met anyone like you before Serenity." He said it softly when his lips were an inch from hers. The kiss hovered there, a breath away until the hand she'd levered against his chest relaxed. She didn't let herself think. If she had, even for an instant, she would have known she was breaking all the rules. But she'd wanted to see, wanted to know. Wanted to feel. She leaned into him again. Her lips meeting his slowly at first.

His mouth was soft and warm, heat gathered inside her like a fireball. With a kind of edgy delight, she felt herself go damp. She broke the kiss then. Needing to breathe and suddenly very aware that they were in public. She grieved at the loss of his touch as he stepped away from her. Self-consciously she straightened her top, trying not to look him directly in the eyes. Her passion had both surprised and terrified her. Her previous paramours' had never elicited the sort of lust she struggled against every time she saw Seto.

"Shall we?"

She looked up then. Finally meeting Seto's eyes. He wore the same icy look she had seen time and time again whenever he dueled. Her stomach growled loudly and she looked down.

His laugh was deep and rich. She couldn't help herself from grinning back at him.

"I guess I'm hungrier than I thought!"

He held out his hand to her, his eyes still sparkling with mischief, "come on, I know a place."

She slid her hand into his and they walked deeper into the park along the lake edge. It was a nice day and the park was full of people. She was surprised when they stopped suddenly in front of a hot dog cart. She registered dimly the sound of Seto ordering two hot dogs and then one being handed to her. She looked down at her meal and then back up at him.

"Don't give me that look. What am I not allowed to enjoy street meat?"

Serenity grinned letting go of his hand to reach for condiments.

"I just never pictured you eating a hot dog. You know eating what the rest of us mere mortals eat."

"Really?"

They turned away from the cart and walked together towards an empty bench in front of the lake eating their food as they walked. She finished hers just as they reached the bench.

"Yah. You always seemed so aloof anytime I saw you dueling or on TV. And the way you spoke to my brother-" she left the sentence unfinished. She hadn't intended to bring up her brother or the past or dueling but her curiosity had overcome her restraint.

He was silent for a long time as he stared out over the pond she thought he might not answer her, when he spoke, "That was a different time in my life. My step-father died leaving me this enormous company. A company that was struggling financially. Although no one knew it at the time. My brother was so young. I was so young. All I cared about was being the best at dueling and making sure everyone knew it. And Joey he played right into my ego. And now I don't know. It all seems unimportant in the grand scheme. I have nothing to prove anymore but I'm afraid the choices I made have left me with a bit of a reputation. And to be honest that reputation is not necessarily a bad one in the business world."

She thought about their short time together. He hadn't acted at all the way she remembered. He was still a powerful commanding man who dominated any room he entered but he wasn't cruel or petty.

She nodded her head, "no I have to say you aren't at all like that person I met all those years ago. Just like I'm not the same person you met back then either."

"We grew up."

She felt her heart flutter in response. He was right. They had been little more than teenagers. Now they were adults. She felt herself blush at the sudden flash of a very adult Seto laying naked beside her, his hands sliding slowly up her bare skin.

She stood up then, suddenly unable to look him in the eye as she banished the thoughts away.

"That-let's do that," she blurted out pointing at the lake. She was careful to avoid his eyes as she turned her head to look over the lake and the small water craft and the even smaller figures around the water's edge controlling them.

"Do what?" Seto's response was hesitant as he squinted at the lake. Serenity spared him a look and almost burst out laughing at Seto's look of sheer befuddlement. She hid her laugh in a cough bending down so that she was face to face with him.

"Let's race boats!"

She grabbed his hand in a moment of manic excitement and pulled him up off the bench. Seto laughed shaking his head,

"Boats it is."

They walked together in silence, hand in hand, covering the distance to where a large number of people seemed to be gathered around a kiosk at the edge of the lake. Serenity pulled Seto forward up to the kiosk window of RC Boats & More and read through the list of boats for rent and the price list before releasing Seto's hand to reach for her wallet.

"Two please for 30 minutes each."

She handed over the money and pulled one boat off the counter and handed it to Seto. It looked like a speed boat and she wondered at how it could possibly feel so light. She handed Seto his remote control and turned back to the counter to pick up hers.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What would you say to a little friendly wager?"

He lifted an eyebrow and gave her a look that said I am amazing at everything.

She rolled her eyes, "all right buddy. If I win."

What did she even want from him?

"You have to tell me who I remind you of."

His expression was a mask as he considered her words. A moment later he leaned in to whisper, his voice low.

"And if I win? You have to tell me your fantasy date activity Serenity Wheeler."

When he stood back up he was smirking like a cat that just cornered a mouse.

 _I just can't let him win that's all there is too it._

"Deal"

1 hour later Serenity gapped, like the rest of his house his master bath was just as opulent. The white marble floors were expectantly warm under her soggy socked feet. The extra-large tub in the corner was more than big enough for two. Serenity felt her face flush with heat at the thought of Seto sitting in that tub, naked. A nervous cough behind her startled her abruptly from her fantasy and she turned to face the woman who had led her to the washroom. The woman held in her arms a towel and a robe. While her expression remained passive her eyes told a different story. Amusement.

Serenity took the robe and the towel from the women, curious as to what this woman, whom she had never met, felt was so funny. Serenity was about to ask her when the maid spoke, her voice soft, her tone even and humourless.

"Please disrobe Miss Wheeler. I will have your clothing laundered post haste."

Serenity was about to object when she caught sight of herself in the enormous gilded mirror over the sink. Her clothes were wet and covered in mud and slime from the lake. And she reeked.

 _Remind me never to fall into a pond again._

Mind made up she turned her back on the woman and stripped as quickly as she could. After she had handed over her sodden clothes the maid exited without a word. She stepped into a white tiled shower, also built for two she noticed. And turned on the water.

Twenty minutes later she stood nervously before the gilded mirror, her robe cinched tightly at her waist. It felt soft and luxurious against her naked flesh. She ran fingers through her damp hair wondering if her clothes would somehow magically pass through damp and into dry in a matter of minutes. She sighed. She was stalling and she knew it.

She stepped out of the washroom and into the hall. The house was silent. She looked around hopefully for the maid but saw nothing save for closed doors. She walked briskly down the hall, her bare feet making small sounds on the hardwood. She turned a corner and walked smack into Seto Kaiba. She took a small step back rubbing the part of her head that had impacted his shoulder. She looked up at him and frowned. He had already changed into a black dress shirt and jeans. And he smelled amazing. She on the other hand had damp tangled hair and probably still smelled like pond. Plus she was naked under the robe.

She tried to take another step back, hoping to retreat back the washroom.

"Hey maybe my clothes are dry. I'll just go check on them."

He was fast. Well faster than her. His hand had somehow snaked its way around her waist and propelled her through the open door he had walked out of.

"Amelia will let us know when your clothes are ready, why not join me. I was about to sit down to a coffee."

He opened the door to his left. Serenity was about to decline his offer when she smelled that rich aroma that was her downfall.

"Maybe just a cup. To warm up."

His hand still rested on the small of her back as he moved them towards a couch by a large window. A pot of coffee and two cups were already set on a small table next to the couch. She seated herself on the couch. He handed her a cup, black the way she preferred her coffee, before he prepared himself a cup. She knew he was watching her but she didn't care. She had taken a sip of the most wonderful cup of coffee on the planet. She stifled a groan of pleasure as she took a second sip.

She felt the couch shift as he sat beside her, his knee brushing hers. It wasn't until she had nearly finished her cup that she even noticed he was sitting next to her, or that he was still watching her. His beautiful mouth quirked into a look of amusement.

She rested the cup on its saucer and placed it on the coffee table in front of them and turned her body to face him.

"What's so funny?"

"I've just never seen anyone enjoy coffee so much."

She blinked. Crossing her arms in front of her chest very aware of how ridiculous she looked in her puffy white robe.

"I happen to enjoy good cup of coffee, is that so bad."

"Enjoy isn't the word I would use."

She blushed, trying in vain to keep the look of disapproval on her face.

She stood, picking up her cup off the coffee table and tried to walk around him. His hand came to her arm. She looked down at him and took in his long lean figure as he sat completely at ease head turned up, his eyes meeting hers.

"Now there's the matter of our bet."

Serenity felt her mask of composure slip as her eyes slid away from his.

"Bet? What bet?"

She felt rather than saw his smirk and suddenly felt very self-conscious standing in front of him in clothed only in a robe.

"Yes. You owe me a fantasy."

Serenity felt her mouth suddenly go very dry as Seto's fingers brushed hers as he removed the empty cup from her hands and place it back down on the coffee table.

She sat down next to him and picked at the hem of her robe, all thoughts of second cup of coffee long forgotten.

"Mmm-massage."

The word felt heavy in her mouth as she stuttered it out suddenly feeling acutely away of just how juvenile her fantasy probably sounded to someone like him.

"Massage" He stated, confusion flashing across his face.

"Sensual." She said in a voice so quiet he had to strain her hear her.

"That's it?"

Her head snapped up with his words. She could feel herself become irritated with his tone of casual dismissal she forgot her embarrassment.

"What do you mean that's it! You wanted to know what my fantasy date activity was and that's it. What are you going to critique my fantasies now?"

Irritation boiling just below the surface, she crossed her arms in front of herself and leaned back. Head turned away from him.

She felt him stand and walk around the couch. Startled she uncrossed her arms and turned her head back watching with shock as he opened a door she hadn't noticed before and disappeared inside. She waited for a few minutes but when he didn't return she stood up and followed him through the open door, curiosity getting the better of her.

She gasped. It was his closet. His apartment sized closet.

"What on earth would someone need with this many clothes?" She wondered as she walked to the back and turned to see him rummaging in a drawer. The low light in the closet made it impossible to see what he was looking for so she started to walk closer.

"Seto?"

"Found it."

He turned to her triumph written all over his face. He closed the distance quickly and took her hand. She craned her head trying to get a look at whatever he had in his hand. He was already pulling her along with him, back out to the main space. She tried to see what was in his hand now that they were out in a better lit area only to discover he had grabbed a blanket from somewhere.

When they reached the couch he let go of her hand and took a couple of steps forward laying the blanket out on the rug. He turned and grabbed a pillow from the couch and presented it to her a mischievous grin.

She looked from the pillow to bottle in his hand to the blanket spread out on the rug in front of them to his face.

Comprehension hit her like a truck.

"Oh. Seto." She hesitated.

She clutched the pillow to her chest.

"Why not? This is your fantasy after all."

"Seto, friends don't give friend's erotic massages. And is that oil. Oh god! Seto friends don't give friends erotic massages with oil!" Serenity felt the beginning of wetness between her legs.

"Why not? What are you afraid of Serenity?"

His icy blue stare challenged her to disagree with him.

Her mind went completely blank as she imagined his hands on her. She had imagined this very scenario and had even woken herself up sweating and aroused. And he was right, what was she afraid of. They were both consenting adults and she did like massages.

She stepped past him, kneeling on the blanket looking up at him with what she hoped was a look of defiance or barring that a passable poker face.

"You know," he began as he lowered himself to a kneeling position in front of her, "you don't have to worry so much all the time."

"Is my poker face really all that bad?"

Seto's hand lifted brushing a stray strand of damp hair back from her face before coming to rest on her shoulder.

"No, you have a very good poker face. It's your hands. You fidget when you're nervous."

Serenity startled, releasing her hands from holding the pillow letting it drop at the head of the blanket.

She squinted at him determined not to let him get the better of her.

"And I bet you have a perfect poker face. No tells. Nothing."

His hands moved up to the belt of her robe and began to work it loose. She felt herself go rigid with nervousness, fighting to keep her hands still.

"No not always. Depends on the situation. Depends on who I'm with."

His eyes met hers and he smiled, the belt coming loose around her waist and the robe falling partially open.

She though he would open her robe further in that moment but he surprised her yet again by turning away from her and rolling up his sleeves with the practiced efficiency of someone used to wearing suits for a living. She saw him reach for the oil on the table behind him.

"Please remove your robe and lay on your stomach."

Shocked and a little confused she pulled the robe off in one movement and lay face down on the blanket, pillow under her head, her hands under the pillow above her head. She waited, naked for what seemed like an eternity in her mind, suddenly wondering if he saw her and changed his mind.

The negative thought was banished from her mind at the tentative touch of his fingers on her skin. Oil slicked her skin as his hands glided whisper light across her back. Her skin tingled where he touched her and she shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?"

His breath was warm on her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"No."

Her eyelids fell closed as she enjoyed the pleasure of his hands as they gently massaged her neck, shoulders and back. Her body was responding to his touch and she hoped he couldn't tell from that angle how aroused she was.

And then his hands brushed the side of breasts. She moaned. She couldn't help herself. It had been so unexpected. He had in fact kept his ministrations to her back and neck until that moment. She felt his hand along her side and as if her body had a will of its own she arched slightly and his hand brushed achingly close to her nipple. Her heart pounded, suddenly wondering why this had been her fantasy. This was torture. She almost whimpered when his hands moved back to her lower back. His fingers working diligently along her spine.

She thought she might die.

And then almost as she had begun to feel relaxed by his decidedly PG rated ministrations his long digits moved down and across her backside and down the backs of her legs

She could feel her body building towards release even as his hands left her thighs and travelled with aching slowness down the backs of her legs. She had long since forgotten to control her moans of pleasure. No man had ever excited her as much as Seto. It took every ounce of self-control not to jump him right then.

"Were supposed to be friends." She felt her body go rigid.

Slowly very slowly his fingers brushed her up the inside of her thighs. One finger brushing against her slit.

At that very moment she wished he would put his fingers inside her, she felt herself arch involuntarily towards him.

She tensed. Realization suddenly dawning on her.

 _What am I waiting for?_

She turned onto her side and sat up. Very aware that she was naked. She tucked her legs beneath her body so that she faced him. Her hands slid around his neck as she pressed her lips to his, her body hard against his. His lips were warm, as his tongue met hers. Her hands travelled slowing feeling for buttons. Previous nervousness gone she deftly slipped each button open. His skin was warm and toned under her eager finger tips. His own hands had resumed their exploration of her body as they cupped her breasts. She gasped as his deft fingers teased her nipples. She looked into his eyes. His ice blue eyes locked on hers as she unzipped his jeans and slipped her hand inside. She wrapped one hand around his already engorged length and squeezed gently. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned as her hand slid slowly up and down. After a few moments his eyes opened a wicked grin spreading across his face. Serenity felt one of his hands splayed across her lower back and the other was sliding down her stomach. She wondered briefly when he had moved his hands from her breasts.

She gasped as a long finger plunged itself suddenly into her. She couldn't help but close her eyes and revel in the delicious feeling of his long finger inside her, his thumb brushing her already sensitive clit. A shiver of pleasure slid across her as his lips brushed her neck.

"Your so wet Serenity." Whispered Seto, his lips brushing her ear.

"Tell me what you want?"

A second long finger entered her and it took her a moment to comprehend his words and then form an answer to his question. She licked her lips.

"Take off your pants."

She gasped as his fingers slipped out of her. Her own hand moving away as he slid his pants off. She bent her head to the side to watch him. She felt her breath catch at the sight of him naked. He was even excellent at removing his clothes, all grace and seduction. And then he was hovering over her one long leg between her legs, eyes on hers. She couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to. He was beautiful.

She felt her hands lift up of their own accord and brush lightly down his chest. And then his lips were on hers. His body pressed against hers. She could feel his desire hard between them. Her hands encircled his back and as she felt him move his weight shifting and then his was inside her.

It had been a long time. Too long for Serenity. Pleasure raced across Serenity's body as Seto sunk himself to the hilt inside her. She gasped as she felt his finger slid between them, rubbing her core. He moved with agonizing slowness. She moaned as her release hit her. Her muscles clenching around him. He grinned at her, knowledge of his effect on her plain on his face. When the last of the tremors had subsided she felt herself growing more confident.

She flipped him.

It had been surprisingly easy. One minute he was above her and the next she had him on his back and she sat atop him.

She wiggled her hips experimentally from her new position eliciting a gasp. Her hands roamed his torso as she started moving, slowly at first and then quickening her pace. At some point her hands found his and they laced their fingers together. His eyes had closed his body rigid under hers. Her own breathing was coming out hard, her skin flushed and damp with exertion.

His eyes opened, meeting hers, his hips thrust up and she felt him spend himself inside her, her own movements stopping.

He sat up. And she grinned at him as she leaned in to kiss him. She couldn't help it, she laughed. The anxiety from earlier gone. She felt sated and relaxed in the heady post coitus atmosphere. Disentangling herself from him she flopped down next to them on the blanket.

One arm slithered under her shoulders, the other sliding across her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Oh Seto I needed that."

"No Serenity, we needed that."

She laughed again enjoying the moment.

"So now that you know my fantasy, it's only fair that you tell me yours."

Warm lips brushed Serenity's ear and neck. She shivered as his teeth grazed her neck. His hand pulling her tighter against his body.

"Win and I'll show you."


	5. Chapter 5 - Fear

Serenity sighed. She was exhausted. Her shift at the café finished in 5 minutes and she was beyond ready to go home, curl up in bed and sleep for decades. She sniffed cautiously at her top and frowned.

 _How had that maid done it? It smelled so bad?_

She brushed her shirt unconsciously and turned her head to stare directly into the grinning face of her friend Marika.

"You look tired Serenity. Late night?"

Serenity felt herself blush at the question.

"A little."

"I bet you were so tired this morning you forgot to wear different clothes from yesterday?"

Serenity felt her blush deepening.

"Wait what? How did you know? You didn't see me yesterday did you?"

"Ah ha! I knew it! No I didn't see you. It's just that you have just been smiling all morning which is unusual for you. Who is he? Good for you. Was it fun? Where did you go?"

Marika asked her voice pitched low.

Serenity rubbed the back of her neck, the fabric of her collar reassuring her that her friend couldn't see the marks of her previous night's passion on her skin.

"Now really isn't the time Marika."

"Okay okay. At least tell me. Do you think you will see this mystery man again?"

Serenity nodded yes and Marika giggled.

"Is it serious?" asked Marika.

Serenity hesitated. As far as she knew it wasn't serious. They were supposed to be friends. Although what they had done the previous night suggested otherwise.

 _His behaviour certainly suggested that he wants more from me than just a friend._

She frowned at Marika, "I don't know."

"Oh just in it for the sex is he."

Serenity shook her head, "no I don't think that's it. I'm not sure I want a relationship with him."

Marika's eyebrows shot up at Serenity's comment.

"So let me get this straight. He wants a relationship and you just want a sex buddy? Wow dating really has changed."

Serenity pursed her lips and turned to straighten up her menus.

 _Why don't I want to date him?_

Her reluctance to date someone she had such a strong immediate connection with baffled her. His plethora of past relationship weighed on her mind but was not what was causing her hesitation now.

 _I don't want to get hurt._

She thought about their conversation sometime in the early hours of the morning as they lay twined together in his bed. Their discussion had somehow ended up with her asking about the women she had seen with him on several occasions. She could still remember the twinge of jealousy she had felt at the thought of her.

"But I saw you at the tournament party with Blair Allen. Don't you have a relationship with her?"

His eyes glittered for a moment, but whether with amusement or with anger, she couldn't be sure.

"By that, you mean am I having sex with her. No. We all have appearances we must maintain, masks we must wear. You for example, the smile you wear for customers is for show is it not?"

"Well yes but my smile it quite a lot different from leading a double life. I've seen the news reports and the front page stories about your exploits with a number of beautiful women."

"I appreciate spending time with beautiful women for a variety of reasons." He casually brushed a strand of hair back from his face.

"Do you enjoy spending time with men? Men like Tristan." She ignored her stomach fluttering at his question.

"We're not talking about me."

He smirked at her, a quick flash of charm that had her pulse skipping.

"Blair accompanies me to events. My publicist says she's good public relations."

She couldn't help herself his response made her smile. Or maybe it had been the sheer weirdness of the conversation.

Serenity watched her friend place a cup in front of a customer as she mulled over her feelings.

 _What do I want?_

She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. She was falling so hard and so fast for Seto she knew when it didn't work out it would crush her. She didn't know if she could deal with a breakup and school and work.

 _Better to just not get involved with him. It will be easier that way. I don't need anyone. Besides I'm probably just reading into things. It's only been a couple of weeks._

BEEP

"Oh time to go home." Smiled Serenity just as her Manager Jake walked around the corner.

"Serenity there's someone here to see you."

Serenity smiled and then blushed. She tried to ignore the flutter in her chest at the thought of Seto. She hurried to grab her things before exiting the café and into the late afternoon day.

"Hey Serenity. Joey told me you where you work so I thought I'd stop by and see you." Said Tristan cheerfully.

"Tristian?" It came out as a question. His sudden appearance still not registering in her brain against the disappointment of not seeing Seto standing before her.

 _What is this feeling all of a sudden?_

"Y-Yah." His smile no longer reached his eyes.

"Oh ah hi. Sorry I just was surprised." She took another look at his face and added with a gentle tone.

"A nice surprise Tristan."

DING

Serenity pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced down at the screen.

"Joey and Yugi are waiting for us." She looked closer at the text, speaking aloud.

"Huh?"

"Oh yah, it's actually one of the reason's I'm here. Joey asked if I could come and get you and bring you to the duelist after party today. He said you were expecting Mai but she got called into work so here I am."

Serenity smacked her forehead gently.

"Oh yah. I completely forgot."

 _Crap. All I want to do is sleep._

"Well we should get going."

"Oh I need to change." Serenity picked at her clothes.

"What you're wearing is fine. I don't think it's a formal event or anything."

Serenity felt herself blush at the memory of Seto watching her dress that morning. Her blush deepened further when she thought about how many times she had tried to put on clothes only to be persuaded otherwise.

"I –I definitely need to change." She squeaked, feeling suddenly guilty.

20 minutes and a new outfit later they were on their way to the party. Serenity listened attentively to Tristan while he recounted Joey and Yugi latest battles. Serenity promised herself that while she was with Tristan she would give him her full and undivided attention. She pushed her thoughts and emotions about Seto to a corner or her mind with the mental note.

 _Do not open – Thoughts and feelings about Seto Kaiba._

 _Besides we are supposed to be friends. Who apparently have sex._

Before she knew it they stood together in front of an enormous stadium. She paused at the door taking in the magnificent building.

"This place never ceases to impress me."

Tristan stopped and looked up at the sparkling glass walls and whistled.

"I have to agree with you. It is pretty awesome." He turned to face her, putting his hands on her shoulders and leveling his face with hers.

"But if you ever tell Joey I said as much I will deny every word."

He kissed her on the cheek before straightening and offering his hand to her.

"Shall we?"

She took his hand and let him lead her though the doors.

Before her stood an enormous crowd. She scanned the crowd for her brother and his friends.

"Can you see them?"

"What?"

"Do you see them anywhere?" Serenity nearly shouted.

Tristan pointed, mouthing this way before pulling Serenity by the hand through the crowd.

Someone bumped Serenity as they moved further into the crowd. It sent her stumbling into Tristan. He caught her and pulled her to her feet. Frowning at the press of people he directed them to a niche against a wall. They stood watching the crowd with exasperation.

And then the crowd parted and silence reigned.

Serenity felt more than saw him as he walked to the dais at the centre of the room.

 _Really Seto a dais?_

He stood motionless before the crowd, a stoic figure clad in a perfectly tailored suit. His expression a mask as the crowd turned to face him, their expectation filing the room.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of those cool eyes sweeping the crowd. Even though he hadn't dueled in years the crowd still looked at him with awe and in some faces, fear.

A shiver went through her at the memory of how those eyes had looked at her. It was at that moment that she felt his eyes on her and then on Tristan beside her.

Her eyes met his.

And there was nothing there.

She felt a pain in her chest constricting her heart. Her mind raced all through his speech to the crowd.

 _Why does my heart hurt?_

A hand on her shoulder brought her back.

"Are you okay Serenity. You look really pale."

She looked back up at the dais only to see it empty.

She shook her head no.

"I'm not feeling well after all. I think I'm going to go home."

They pushed their way through the crowd towards the door. As soon as she was outside she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air. She hadn't realized how frayed her nerves where.

The door swung close behind them muffling the sounds of the crowd.

Tristan pulled out his phone and quickly sent a message. "Okay ready. Told Joey I'm taking you home."

"What! No you should stay."

He took her hand. "I would much rather be with you."

It was when she turned to face Tristan that she saw him leaning against the building. He was watching her, arms folded, his expression unfathomable.

"Can you give me a minute Tristan?"

"Sure?"

She walked slowly towards him aware of her pounding heart.

"Hi Seto."

"Serenity why are you here with him?" He asked his hand coming up to rest on her arm.

The question caught her off guard. She didn't think he would be so direct.

"Um that's Tristan. He and I are um."

She paused.

 _What are we? Me and Tristan?_

"Getting to know each other?"

"What am I to you?" He asked his voice so low Serenity was forced to take a step forward just to hear him.

"Um you're my friend."

"I like you Serenity. You know I like you. I want to be with you."

His honesty surprised and overwhelmed her. His eyes never wavered from hers.

 _How could he be confessing to me at a time like this?_

"I don't think we are a good match." She reasoned, fear getting the better of her. She had never had a boyfriend. She had never had a serious relationship in her life. But Seto he was much more experienced.

 _What if he gets tired of me?_

"I don't want to be the girl of the week." In every person's life there are moments that they wish could be undone. Decisions that could be un-made. Leave word's unsaid. This was one of those times.

He visibly winced. His expression going blank.

"I have been honest with you Serenity. I have been only upfront about my past. And you can't even be honest with yourself."

His hand slipped from her arm.

"Good bye."

He turned and walked away.

Serenity watch in silence as he left her.

She stood numb watching him go. Tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"Serenity? Are you okay?" A question and a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face Tristan. Looking up into his eyes and cried and cried until there were no more tears left for her to shed.

"I'm sorry Tristan."

"You and Kaiba huh?"

She clenched her hand around her arm and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Tristan but before I can date someone I think I need to figure out what I want.

She looked up at him then. His face was turned to look at something in the distance. He sighed turning his gaze back to her a small smirk on his face.

"This is the old it's not you it me line."

"I-I."

He put a finger to her lips cutting her off.

"It's okay. Even I can tell there is – was something between the two of you. I think you need to figure it out."

He bent down and touched his lips gently to hers for the briefest of seconds.

He let her go and started walking away when he turned and winked at her.

"Give me a call if you change your mind or if Joey kills him."

She smiled at him watching him go.

 _I will move forward._


	6. Chapter 6 - A New Beginning

And before she knew it the seasons had changed…

"Mom. I'm leaving now."

"Honey, don't forget your keys. Do you have your phone?"

"Mom I'm not moving to the moon I'm just moving across town." Serenity rolled her eyes as she picked up the last box. Her mother walked out into the kitchen still fastening her earing.

"It's a mother's prerogative to worry about her children. You have everything, you need?"

"Yes mom. I do." She smiled at her mother shifting the weight of the box to her other arm.

"I'm proud of you Serenity. Do your best!" She gave her daughter a thumbs up.

"Oh god how am I related to you! You're so embarrassing mom."

"Text me when you get there."

2 hours later Serenity dropped her last box in the entrance of her new apartment and collapsed exhausted to the floor. She pressed on a sore spot along her bicep while she stared thoughtfully up at the white popcorn ceiling. Exhaustion was slowly replacing the initial excitement of moving out on her own for the first time in her life. The last time she felt this way was when she had first come to Domino to find her brother. She closed her eyes and remembered those heady days. They still made time to see each other even though they no longer lived near each other. Seto's face flashed through her mind and she sat up suddenly.

 _Where did that come from?_

It had been nearly a year since that summer day. She had grown up a lot since then.

 _I wonder what he's doing?_

She frowned at the phone that had somehow unconsciously moved from her pocket to her hand. She scrolled through her contacts until she saw his name. Her finger hovered for a second before she lowered the phone.

 _Why would he want to talk to me? The woman who let him walk away._

It hurt too much to think about him.

Standing, she pushed the thoughts away and started to unpack. She slipped her diplomas out of the top box and smiled. She had worked hard to get where she was. This is more important. A single tear fell, landing on the glass of the frame.

 _Had we stayed together it probably would have ended badly anyways._

She wiped her face with the edge of her sleeve and started putting things away.

2 months later Serenity stared at her reflection in the mirror. Hey eyes were bloodshot and she thought she might collapse any minute.

"Shift work is a killer." Serenity turned her head to face the speaker and narrowed her eyes.

"How on earth are you so cheerful Amira?"

Amira smiled back at Serenity stepping up to the sink and smirking.

"I am dating the hottest guy."

Serenity blinked at her friend.

"What?"

"Yah he is amazing." Sighed Amira.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Yah okay. I'm headed home. See you later."

Serenity blinked, shielding her eyes as she walked out into the late afternoon sun. She looked down the street and saw her bus. She smiled.

As soon as she got on the bus she started making a list of everything she needed to get finished that night.

Her world exploded.

 _Breathe. I need to Breathe._

She gasped. Pain lanced at her everywhere. She registered strange sounds all around her. People crying or whimpering. Siren's sounded far in the distance.

Her eyes flew opened. The world swam in her vision. She nearly vomited before she closed her eyes again. She opened them more slowly this time, giving herself time to adjust. She experimentally wiggled her fingers and toes and felt relief when she found she could move.

 _Time to sit-up._

She slowly sat up, breathing hard. Her vision swam again but the nausea was less severe and dissipated more quickly.

Definitely a concussion.

She touched her head, her fingers came back bloody.

She took in the scene around her. People lay everywhere amongst the wreckage. Some cried or moaned. A few were moving towards a window. Some didn't move at all. She counted 15 in total including herself but wondered if there might be more trapped.

 _I feel really tired._

She could see the lights of the sirens and the sound of shouting voices. Serenity watched in detached fascination as someone broke through the door with a machine.

A firefighter was the first to crawl through. The tint of the mask making it impossible to see the person.

 _Maybe if I close my eyes for a second._

"Miss can you hear me? Miss?"

Serenity tried to focus on the voice but found it difficult to concentrate. Something wet dripped on her hand. She looked down and saw a red droplet. It was then that she saw a piece of jagged metal debris protruding from her side.

Darkness surrounded her.

She was floating. She felt completely disconnected from her body. There was no pain. She continued to float for what seemed like days when she started hearing voices. She ignored them. She wanted to continue to float. A tinge of pain brought the voices closer to the surface. A calm voice spoke somewhere. Serenity tried to focus and found she could understand some of what was being said.

 _It's a doctor's voice._

"Severe Trauma…Internal Bleeding."

Serenity felt her concentration sliding away from her before she slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

The floating feeling was gone but she struggled to open her eyes. Parts of her body felt numb and sluggish.

 _Come on open your eyes._

She opened her eyes. The room was bright, it took her a minute to focus and understand her surroundings. She was in a hospital. No it wasn't a hospital she recognized. A clear tube ran from her hand to a machine beside the bed. She found if she concentrated on the medical terms for things in the room it helped clear her mind of its fog.

"Joey! She's awake. Joey!" Said a familiar voice from the door. Her mother ran into the room followed by her brother. They both looked tired.

"Mom?"

Her voice sounded like the voice of someone much older. She coughed.

"Water."

Her brother handed her a small plastic cup of water. She drank it gratefully. The dryness in her mouth receding.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

Joey looked to his mother before stepping forward to take Serenity's hand. He pressed a button on her bed and it moved so that she could partially recline.

"The bus you were on had an accident. You were injured. You are in the hospital. The doctor said you will recover."

Serenity was at a loss for words. She could remember flashes from the accident but she had just thought they were a bad dream. The news was overwhelming.

 _I'm okay._

She felt at once tired and relieved. She slipped back into unconsciousness.

When she opened her eyes again her room was dark. She didn't feel the same fatigue from earlier. A moment later and a nurse breezed into her room, tray in hand.

"Ah good your awake." My name is Nurse Kito.

"Can I get you anything? Water maybe?"

Serenity nodded and Nurse Kito produced a small cup of water before going about the room checking monitors and replacing bags of liquid.

"Now that you're awake the doctor will come in and speak with you and then hopefully if everything looks good we will get you out of here soon."

"Um. Can I have a newspaper or the remote for the TV? I want to find out- I want to know what happened."

Nurse Kito smiled sadly at Serenity before shuffling over to a closet next to Serenity's bed and producing a laptop and a small square of paper from her pocket with a password on it.

"This is the Wi-Fi password."

Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of hospital has laptops in the room and free Wi-Fi?"

"Oh you are in the executive suite Serenity. I will go get the doctor."

Nurse Kito disappeared into the hallway leaving Serenity to wonder at the small square of paper in her hand.

 _Executive suite? What sort of hospital has an executive suite?_

She took a second look around her room only now noticing the size of the room. The décor seemed more akin to a luxury hotel or a spa then any hospital she had ever been in.

She looked at the laptop that sat on the tray in front of her and opened it.

 _I need to know._

The accident had been terrible. She could tell that just from the few pictures the newspapers had posted. The mangled shell of the bus lay like so much twisted metal. She had a flash of that first time waking up on the bus and had to close her eyes as a wave of nausea swept through her.

She clicked on an article and on the front page was a picture of a firefighter carrying a bloody limp girl from the wreckage. Serenity gasped.

 _That's me!_

She couldn't take her eyes off the picture. It was a gruesome scene. She could just make out the jagged metal debris that protruded from her side.

She didn't know how long she sat there reading article after article. She had been lucky all things considered. Four people including the bus driver had died that day.

She didn't notice him standing in the doorway

"Serenity."

 _Why me? Why did I live when so many other people died?_

"Serenity." She turned her tear stained face and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Seto?"

Tears fell unbidden from her eyes as she thought about the families of those four people. She brought her hands to her face and tried to wipe away the tears but they continued to fall.

He strode into the room and put his arms around her.

His presence was at once warm and reassuring. She breathed him in, the familiar scent of him calming her.

She sniffled once and he let her go, sliding a chair up the bed so he could sit next to her. She leaned back into her pillow.

She grabbed some tissues and blew her nose.

"Seto. You- How?"

"I needed to see you Serenity. I needed to see that you were okay."

She glanced at the computer screen that had been pushed to the side when Seto had hugged her. She closed it not yet able to face the implications of what that picture represented.

 _Why am I alive?_

"I was one of the lucky ones huh. I guess the universe has to try harder next time."

She had meant the comment to lighten the mood but his darkening expression told her she had done the opposite. She picked at the edge of the bed linens.

"I thought you were dead Serenity."

She reached out to him then. Her hand touching his. Her brown eyes meeting his blue.

"I'm okay Seto. I'm here."

He took her hand and held it. Serenity could feel her cheeks flush. She turned her head to face the window and the darkening sky. A clock on the wall read 9:15 pm. She turned back to face him. Her head still resting on her pillow.

"Um Seto. How are you here right now?"

"I needed to see for myself that you were okay." She blushed at his forthright answer.

"No. I mean how are you here? It's after visiting hours and you aren't family."

"Well when you donate a wing to the hospital it gets you certain perks." His eyes slide away from hers.

"You donated a wing? Seto a wing!"

 _Jeeze who is this guy?_

"Well thank you. I assume it was you who got me this room. You really are a very considerate person you know."

He smirked then. She loved that mischievous look.

"Don't tell anyone."

She felt her eyes start to get heavy again as they sat together in the hospital room Seto's hand resting on-top of her hand.

"Seto? Do you want to get dinner with me sometime?"

"Yes Serenity. I would like that very much."

She smiled feeling her eyes close, the edges of sleep beginning to claim her.

 _I will move forward._


	7. Chapter 7 - Moving Forward

Seto glanced at his watch again. The clock read 6:48 pm. He turned his attention back to Kaiba Corp. quarterly projections and made a mark in red.

6:39 pm

He took a sip of coffee and made another mark, eyes skimming down the page.

6:40 pm

He scrolled his mouse noticing red marks. Realizing he had already red the page he was on he glanced at the clock again.

6:40 pm

That was it; he wasn't getting any more work done. Sighing heavily he turned off his computer and stood up. His phone pinged.

He picked it up and saw that he had a message from Serenity. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

 _Picture message_. He frowned at the image of a sinking boat until he noticed the caption.

 _"_ _Next time. I will win!"_ He smiled at the text, he couldn't help it. He was about to slid his phone into his pocket when he changed his mind.

"We still on for tonight?"

Her reply was swift. "Of course!"

He shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his laptop off his desk. Outside his office door he stopped at the desk of his assistant Carl.

"What time are my reservations Carl?"

"A table for 2 at Espérance for 7 pm tonight."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

Carl nodded once and Seto turned to walk to the elevators.

Moments later he slid wordlessly into the back of the black town car parked in front of his offices.

Serenity waited for him on the sidewalk in front of her building. She wore a simple summer dress. Seto watched her from behind the dark glass of the town car. She was breathtaking. He had dated many women before Serenity, models, actresses, lawyers. None of them took his breath away just thinking about them the way Serenity had.

The driver open the door of the car and Serenity's smiling face came into view. Seto forced himself to maintain a neutral expression as Serenity unselfconsciously plunked herself down into the seat beside him. There was no sign that a month ago she had been released from the hospital. In that time they had grown close. Their relationship had also seemed to have taken on a decidedly different tone. Gone was the unsure, scared girl she had been replaced by a smart, confident, young woman. This was a woman he desperately want to get to know.

They rode to the restaurant in silence hands touching. Seto's heart pounded as he fought a sudden intense desire to pull her onto his lap and ravage her.

The memory of Serenity riding him, moaning as she climaxed sent a delicious shiver though him.

Conscious of her recent injuries he buried his lust.

The car pulled smoothly into an unoccupied space in front of the restaurant and Serenity stepped out of the car. Behind her he stroked one firm, possessive line down the small of her back as he guided her forward. He could feel her warmth against his palm through the thin fabric of her dress.

They sat across from one another at a table for two. The restaurant was dark and the atmosphere was clearly a romantic one. He took the entire scene before him in, glancing at the couples seated around them, candle light flickering on every table. He liked this place most out of all the restaurant's that his company owned. It pleased him to see her expression of delight when they had first entered. It surprised him that he cared what she thought. He turned back to Serenity just as the waiter glided silently up to their table.

"Do you mind if I order us a red?"

Serenity nodded. He ordered the wine and the waiter was off in a flash.

"This place is amazing Seto. I had no idea it even existed."

"I didn't until last year at least. It's gone through some changes. It's been updated and the menu tweaked. Fortunately they were able to keep the character of this place."

"Do you know what you want?"

"It all looks so delicious. But I definitely have to go with the steak." She replied without looking up from the menu.

The wine arrived and the waiter poured a glass for Serenity first and then Seto.

"Thank you George. We will be having the steak tonight."

"Very good sir." George gathered up the menus and slipped away from the table as unobtrusively as he had arrived.

"He seems to know you. How often are you here?" Serenity's question had caught him off guard so he picked up his glass and sipped his wine giving himself some time to think about how much he should tell her about his business life.

"I own this particular establishment."

"Let me get this straight. You own the Café where I worked. You donated a wing to a hospital. You own the Duelist Stadium, you own this restaurant, and next you'll be telling me you own an island somewhere."

"Well."

"No. No. What really?" Seto couldn't help but smile a little at her obvious shock. He wondered absently if he should tell her he owned far more than she had guessed and decided against it. She would find out eventually and that was enough.

"You don't have to look so shocked you know." Seto nearly laughed out loud at the look that crossed Serenity's features. He was about to point out that her expression only made her look sexier when a voice from across the room caught his attention.

He glanced toward the sound and couldn't help the emotions that slammed into him. He struggled to replace the emotion that threatened to overwhelm his usual emotional distance. That's when he saw her; she was beautiful, in a sexy black dress, every curve, every line accentuated to perfection. Her long legs ended in stilettos. Her wavy blue black hair framed a delicate face and striking blue eyes. He would always remember those eyes and that mouth. Her wide articulate mouth, at once seductive and dangerous. Her eyes were on his and she looked at him the way predator looked at prey and it put his hackles up.

"Aurora." His voice sounded distant as he whispered her name.

Remembering Serenity he turned back to her, her eyes were turned in the direction of Aurora, tension written all over her. And then Aurora was standing in front of him and he felt himself rising and taking her hand, brushing it very gently to his lips before releasing it.

"Aurora, what a surprise, it's been a long time."

"Oh Seto it has been a while but I could never forget about you," she purred, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek. The electricity from her touch coursed through him.

"I can't believe it's you! As handsome as ever my love." Her voice beautifully accented in French brushed against his psyche, stirring up old memories. And old heartache.

"Serenity this is an old friend of mine, Aurora Marcillios. Aurora this is Serenity my girlfriend." He saw Serenity straighten at the introduction. He caught Serenity's eye, reaching up he grasped Aurora's hand, removing it from his face and holding it gently patting it.

"Girlfriend? Oh of course. I didn't even notice. All I saw was you." She smiled down at Serenity her perfect teeth flashing.

"You will have to excuse me for interrupting your meal, you understand." Aurora her attention back to him, ignoring Serenity.

"I will be in town for a few days so we must catch up." She reached into her purse and pulled out a card handed it to him.

"My personal contact information is on the back. I apologize for the interruption but I must get back to my dinner companion."

Her lips brushed his cheek. And she was gone, sweeping effortlessly through the crowded restaurant. Seto returned to his seat and turned back to Serenity. She picked at the corner of her napkin still watching the retreating figure rejoin her party. He wanted to tell her all about Aurora and how her appearance just now had meant nothing. That it had been a relationship formed out of convenience, when he was in a different place in his life. That he had been just as surprised to see her as Serenity had been. And then she turned back to face him and their eyes locked across the table and he lost the will to tell her. Their food arrived and they ate exchanging pleasant banter but he could tell her heart wasn't in it.

When they finished their meal they walked out of the restaurant. He slipped his hand into hers and he gave it a squeeze. She stopped and turned to him.

"It's a nice night. Want to walk?"

They walked hand in hand down the street. When they reached the gate to his estate he punched in the code and slipped through the gate.

"How does this place exist inside the City? It's enormous!"

He was about to reply to her when she spotted their destination and gasped.

"What a beautiful garden."

Once out of sight of the gate Seto left the winding driveway and headed out onto the grass. He pulled her over to a bench and they sat hands twined together.

"I want to tell you a story." She turned to him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the dark shadows that fell across the trees dotting the grounds.

"About 7 years ago. I had just reached the age of majority and had positioned myself as one of the best duellist's in the world. I was also bringing my company out into the public eye for the first time since the death of my foster father. It was for lack of a better word, a difficult time. There were expectations put on me by the stockholders, the public and myself. One of those expectations was to begin to date. Around this time I also gained a certain reputation. Since I at this time was mostly interested in dueling and my company, it left very little time to date in the traditional sense. And so the media began to speculate about my lack of relationships. That's when I met Aurora. She was like no one I had ever met. At once beautiful and dangerous."

Seto paused briefly, noting Serenity's curious expression before pressing on."

"And so we dated for a time, both willing to overlook those things about each other that we detested. Until one day she was just gone with no explanation. I found out later she had returned to France to marry a rich Baron four times her age. At the time I was angry. I was angry for letting myself get close to someone and then duped by them. I was angry that she had left without explanation. But later I realized I wasn't really angry that the relationship was over. I was actually relieved. Because even though on paper we were a match we didn't love each other. Hell we didn't even really like each other. We were just using each other to make our businesses more profitable. When I figured that out I wasn't angry anymore and I started to look for someone with whom I had real connection and who I liked to be around."

He waited for a long time for her to comment on what he had just shared but she remained stubbornly silent. Her warm hand clasped in his the only indication that she was still thinking about what he had related.

He felt her hand shift and release his as she moved. He watched with wide eyes as she now stood before him, her figure silhouetted in the rays of the setting sun behind her. One leg positioned on either side of his, her hands laying gently on his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were warm against his. He could feel something awaken just below the surface of his mind. He could sense the cold edge of his need a kind of primal violence wash over him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her toward him. He could feel one of her knees now resting on the bench just brushing against his arousal. He wanted her. He fought the urge to tear her clothes apart and take her. His manhood driving into her again and again until she screamed her release. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I need you." The sound of her words surprised and excited him. His mouth met hers, and he tasted that need, the fierce and focused intensity of it. He slid his hands up her bare leg and under her dress. Her thighs were warm against his hands. He brushed his index finger across her slit. The cloth of her underwear already damp. She gasped breaking their kiss.

 _It's been so long._

He removed his hand and took her by the wrist, pulling her down on the bench beside him.

"Lay down."

She raised an eyebrow at the command but did as he asked. Her head pillowed on his lap, hands clasped at her waist, her legs dangling over the far edge of the bench. He twisted out of his suit jacket and folded it carefully slipping it under her head as he stood. She watched him like a hawk, her expression unreadable as he walked around to the far end of the bench. Kneeling on the ground he pulled her forward he pushed up her dress and with one deft movement pulled down her panties.

"What are you-"

She gasped as his tongue touched her he wanted to touch, to taste, to explore and exploit every inch of her. His finger slipped into her, feeling she was hot and wet. She trembled as he explored, sucking and licking until she erupted. Her hands grabbed at his hair as she moaned, he only gripped her hips tightly and continued to slide fingers into her his teeth gently nibbling.

"I want you inside me." Her gasp was barely above a whisper, but to his ears she had practically shouted it. He could feel the blood roaring in his ears, his arousal a knifes edge away from completely overtaking him.

 _Take her! Take her now!_

His need screamed at him.

They hadn't been together in that way since that first time over a year ago. He had managed to contain it during previous dates with Serenity because she was still recovering. But as she watched her gasp and writhe in front of him he could feel his control slipping.

He pushed a second finger into her, sucking harder on her clit. Her body bowing up in a trembling arch, her breathing ragged as she neared the precipice again.

He watched as helpless pleasure raced through her trembling body.

His resolve broke. He lifted her from the bench and deposited her on the grass.

He shifted away, unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down his hips.

Serenity lay sprawled, on the soft green grass, her dress pushed up around her waist. He straddled her, ran his hands over her face, her throat, her breasts. Enough control remained that his hand skipped over her side.

She lifted herself up on her elbows, her lips meeting his, kissing him greedily. Her lips were like a firebrand searing his soul. He drove himself into her. Shoved her knees back and drove himself deeper. She cried out as his hands held her hard against him. She broke the kiss with a gasp and bit his neck.

"Harder." Her voice spurned him into some sort of madness. He ravished her body, her mouth. He pounded into her as she cried out in another release. As her muscles pulsed around his length he felt his own release building fast. He took her hands, linking their fingers above her head. She was hot and wet, her voice in his ear all whimpers and moans. Each desperate thrust, brought him that much closer to orgasm.

He couldn't stop, couldn't think as a raw need coursed through him clouding his vision in a red haze until the only thing he could see or feel was her. His blood beat in his ears and then his body peaked. His orgasm like a tidal wave washed over them both leaving them both shuttering and breathless.

In the glowing moonlight he collapsed in a heap on the grass next to her. Her body like his was slick with sweat. Half-dressed and disheveled they lay in silence for a time.

"Uh. I'd say wow but that's cliché."

He felt Serenity shift onto her side beside him. He turned his head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Oh did I bite you?"

Her hand was gentle as it caressed a somewhat tender spot on his collar bone. He barely noticed. He was mesmerized by the way her hair fell about her shoulders as she inspected the mark on his collar bone.

 _I love her._

He blinked at her. She froze pulling her hand away and blushing.

"What?"

"What?" He parroted.

She grimaced at him.

"I've seen that expression before Seto Kaiba. That's a dangerous expression. That's the same expression you had on when you did that thing to me last week."

"That thing? Hmm. There have been many things. You will have to refresh my memory Serenity."

She poked him playfully in the ribs.

"Oh I see the truth now. You're really a pervert. Which I guess is okay because you're my pervert."

He was shocked. It was the first time she had ever referred to him as hers. He smiled inwardly to herself as she started looking around for her panties. They redressed in comfortable silence and walked together towards the house hands intertwined.

When they were close to the house Serenity stopped and realised his hand. She put her hand on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for doing everything that you've done for me. Really Seto you are amazing. Don't take this the wrong way but I feel like I want to always be around you. I am excited to see you and here about your day. You are an important person to me. It scares me a little just how much I like you."

He kissed her then. Hands tracing the line of her spine until she shivered under his touch. His entire body tensed as her hand slowly inched its way down from his shoulders toward his groin. He held in a groan as her fingers brushed gently against his already engorged penis. When her hands started undoing his belt he sighed ending the kiss.

He plucked her hands from the waist of his hands and twining them with his.

"I thought you were still recovering?"

She pouted at him, lifting her shirt so he could see the jagged pink scar on her torso.

"See I'm all better now." She stepped close to him. So close that he could smell the heaty scent of their previous lovemaking on her skin. She was already wiggling her fingers trying to free them from his grip.

"Alright then."

He pulled her forward into the house. The sound of her laugh making him smile as they made their way hand and hand to his bedroom.

 _I am happy._


	8. Chapter 8 - Say I love you

**Chapter 8 – Say I love You**

 _NOTE: Thank you everyone for reading & reviewing. I hope you enjoyed my story. See you all next time._

 _~ Pixiewolf_

* * *

It was an amazing day. Serenity sat in her pajamas leafing through medical journals. Seto sat beside her reading the newspaper. Last night had been the first time he spent the night at her place. Since that night in the garden at his mansion they had spent the last 3 nights together at his house. Serenity had reasoned that it was closer to her work and had therefore made sense when he suggested she start spending the night.

Over breakfast the previous night she asked if he would like to see her apartment. And so here they were sharing breakfast in bed, reading.

 _Perfect._

"What did you want to do today?" She asked not bothering to look up as she moved her highlighter across the page.

"I had nothing planned."

"I'm sure the CEO of Kaiba Corp. would rather be out conquering the world than spending the day reading in bed."

She heard his paper rustle as he set it on the table next to him before her plucked her paper and marker from her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that."

He shifted so he sat on his knees in front of her. Her protests were cut short when she felt his lips on her neck and his hand slipping under her shirt to cup her breast. He pinched the nipple hard enough to elicit a moan from her.

"Who said anything about spending the day reading in bed? I have plenty to conquer here."

She felt her body react as his teeth grazed her ear before capturing her lips again.

KNOCK KNOCK

His hand slipped from under her shirt to travel down the front of her panties.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Serenity! Serenity it's Joey I know your home. Serenity open the door. I'm not leaving."

Seto removed his hand and moved so that he once again lay back against the headboard.

"Serenity come on I need to talk to you."

She sighed and slid out of bed. Readjusting her clothes and shooting Seto a glare. He only shrugged and picked up his newspaper.

"Hey Serenity can you put the coffee maker on? Since you're up."

She shot him another dark look as she donned her robe. She closed her bedroom door behind her and quickly scanned the living room for anything that screamed there is a man here. Seeing nothing she ran her fingers through her hair to brush out some of the knots and opened the front door.

"Joey is something wrong?"

He looked distraught. His hair was a mess and his hand was fisted around a magazine. She tried to keep her voice at a whisper, directing him away from the hallway and through the open door of her apartment.

"Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

"How could you?" His voice trembled.

"What? Joey what are you talking about?"

He thrust out the magazine he held in his fist. She took it and slowly unfolded it in silence. On the wrinkled front page was a picture of her standing beside Seto. She squinted at the words across the top of the page.

 _Who's Seto Kaiba's Mystery Date?_

She felt her insides clench at the realization. She looked up into her brother's eyes. He didn't look angry just hurt and confused.

"Oh Joey." She whispered handing the magazine back to him.

"How could you? You know how he treated me. How he looks down on people like us?"

"You don't know him Joey. He's not like that."

"He's only using you to get to me Serenity." He hissed tapping the rolled magazine at his chest.

She froze narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" She could feel her anger boiling up inside her.

"You know what Joey. Everything is not all about you or dueling or whatever. Plus all of that happened ages ago. People change Joey. Some of us have lives too and choices and who I choose to spend my time with has nothing to do with you."

"You didn't deny it Serenity. So it is true then." Asked her brother in such a small voice it broke her heart.

"Joey do you remember when you were first dating Mai, people kept saying how she was settling. How you were too hot headed and immature. Do you remember how much that hurt?" He nodded is expression still pained.

"They were wrong about me."

"Yes they were wrong Joey. They didn't know you or Mai. They were just saying hurtful things. They didn't know how right you had been for each other. How you would do anything for each other. How much you loved each other." He nodded again the pain in his expression easing.

"Joey. I love him."

Her brother's eyes widened and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh."

"I don't expect you to be best friends with him. But I do expect you to accept my feelings and to not interfere. And Joey I hope that one day you can be happy for me."

She sat and watched as his emotions wage a war behind his eyes.

"I understand Serenity. I have to be honest I don't like it now. But that doesn't mean I can't try and see the good in him. I guess anyone can change. Even that snobby, good for nothing jerk Kaiba. But if he makes you happy then that makes me happy I guess."

She hugged her brother and then released him and patted his knee.

"Coffee?" She asked, getting up to turn the machine on.

"Nah. That's Ma's old machine. I remember the coffee that thing spits out." He shivered, "No thank you."

She rolled her eyes at him before shutting the lid.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

Joey stood and shuffled towards the door. Leaning down he laced up his sneakers before he straightened to wag a finger at his sister.

"No more secrets Serenity. Bring the jerk. Uh Kaiba to dinner sometime."

She smiled at her brother.

"Sure."

Joey slouched out and she closed the door behind him. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to head into the kitchen.

Seto stood in the doorway to her bedroom scrolling through his phone a grin on his face. When Serenity passed him to go into the kitchen he looked up and gave Serenity a conspiratorial look. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I suppose you have something to say?"

Seto raised his hands in surrender.

"I've underestimated you Serenity, you handled that better than I expected."

"Oh. How did you expect it to go?" She crossed her arms in front of herself.

He shrugged, "Not like that and with considerably more blood and screaming."

"Well when you get to know my brother better you will find him to be a pretty reasonable guy." She winced, "most of the time."

He took a step forward putting his hands on her shoulders. She uncrossed her arms and settled them around his waist.

"You know I wish you two had been nicer to each other."

"Mmm."

His lips brushed her neck and she shivered.

"What about that other thing you said to your brother?" Whispered Seto as he slid a hand along the edge of her robe and loosening the belt. His fingers pinched a nipple gently through the fabric of her t-shirt. She gasped in response.

"W-what thing?" She asked blushing, her robe falling forgotten to the floor.

"I love you too Serenity."


End file.
